cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Third World War (Red Alert 2)
Why on earth is there a section called "Endgame" ? The events described here occured the final stages of the war so I guess it fits...--Agaiz 21:30, 6 July 2006 (UTC) But we're in Universe. Ther are meant to be any references to the game. --Snow93 08:10, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Endgame is a term from chess and doesn't necessarily have anything to do with video games. --88.130.98.182 09:51, 10 July 2006 (UTC) MAJOR POV issue here! This is written mainly from the Soviet point of view. This article should be written from a more Neutral Standpoint. I'm replaying through the game right now, so once I'm done, I'll help bring in the POV of the Allies. Besides, the Soviet Ending isn't Canonical. DWolf2k2 05:57, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Mistake The Soviets lose at Hawaii if they won the Soviet ending would have happend. 216.174.135.175 16:31, 21 September 2006 (UTC) jamhaw The Soviets need to win at Pearl Harbor because otherwise, there would be no Soviet Pacific Fleet. The Soviet Pacific Fleet is used twice more. 1) To assist in a land invasion / Soviet occupation of San Francisco, as detailed in the opening Allied mission of "Yuri's Revenge" 2) To assist in the Soviets' time travel plans during Yuri's Revenge. --unsigned by Dthaiger During the first Allied and Soviet missions of Yuri's Revenge, they travel backwards in time to the start of Great World War III so the Soviet fleet had not yet attacked Pearl Harbor. --DarkMastero 02:46, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Get rid of RA2 in title This refers to all RA2 articles. I would like to put in the suggestion that "RA2" be left out of all the article titles dealing with RA2. The reason for this is so it will be easier to find an article. We can still list these articles as RA2 in the category section. Do the campaign timelines both occur? I have trouble believing that both timelines occured at the same time in 1972. Either only one happened, or at some point in the Soviet Campaign, the Commander loses a mission instead of succeeding. Did the Soviet occupation of the World Trade Centers in New York actually happen during the actual storyline? or is it just bloopers. Maps is Incorrect The world map shown on this page has a couple of inaccuracies, even for the geographically impaired Westwood maps. Turkmenistan should be part of the USSR as the Turkmenistan SSR, Yugoslavia should not be dissolved. French Gyauna and British Belize in the America's should be part of the Allies are dependents of their respected states. Eritrea needs to be part of Ethiopia, as the split did not occur until around 1993 I believe. Assuming the Korean war did not occur in this time line, the armistice line between North and South Korea should not be present. I could point out more, errors, but those are errors that Westwood made in designing the maps for their games, and not the creator of this maps errors. :Actually, I think that's a fan-created map...but never mind. Makron1n 19:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) I uploaded another map, using the info from the westwood maps. Don't worry too much about the borders. --Tkangaru 10:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Only the Allies won! In RA2,the campaigns do not complement each other. RA2 isn't Firestorm. ---- There's always been an issue of what's considered canon and not canon with regard to the RA universe. IMO we should use the PlanetCNC Red Alert Canon for the basis of the story. It nicely incorporates both the Allied and Soviet campaigns, ignoring a few of the later Soviet missions to allow for an Allied victory. I suggest the GWWIII and Psychic Dominator Disaster pages be edited using this as a basis. About the War Philippines are involved in the event during Great World war III Planet CNC page - http://planetcnc.gamespy.com/View.php?view=Essays.Detail&id=153 --Tkangaru 10:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Destroying the St. Basil's Catherdal This picture where are Prism tanks destroying the cathedral is strange. This scene did not appeared in the ending video - the tanks only destroy the nuke silo. thumb|300px|left The destruction of the cathedral comes from the artwork released by Westwood